


In Which Basil Hallward Gets Away with His Life

by capririusMage_lollipop



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Basil Doesnt Die, Basil Hallward deserved better, Dorian is kind of crazy, Implied Sexual Content, Knives, M/M, This is part of my au, and so did Sibyl Vane, everyone please make better life choices, its kinda shorter than i expected tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capririusMage_lollipop/pseuds/capririusMage_lollipop
Summary: Modern AU. After a short but sweet night, Dorian decides to finally show Basil his soul.(No one dies)
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Kudos: 8





	In Which Basil Hallward Gets Away with His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there are many modern aus for this but this is my take on this
> 
> tw for murder attempts, knives, blood, and murder threats  
> oh also references to sex,,

"Wait," said Dorian, slapping on a face of lust and sadness. "Before you go, Basil."

The painter turned to him. "What? Do you want your shirt back?"

"No, keep it," Dorian laughed. "There's something else I wanna show you...." He extended his arm to Basil one last time. Basil took it.

"Basil, do you remember over a year and a half ago, when you painted me?"

"Of course, Dorian. It was the finest work I've ever made."

"And do you remember what I said? When I saw the painting? The wish I had made?"

Basil grimaced. "Too much. You said you'd trade your soul to look forever young, and for the painting to hold your age and sins instead. I didn't like that, Dorian."

Dorian opened the door in front of him and led Basil in. "Lock the door behind you, love," he says.

Basil's heart fluttered at the nickname. His mind suddenly raced to the events of last night- of a few _hours_ ago. He blushed wildly, but told himself to focus on the now. Dorian was obviously doing something important.

Dorian stopped in front on a huge, covered painting. "Basil," he called. "Pull off the cover."

Basil paused. "What's going on here?"

"I'm asking you to pull off the covers of this painting. _Your_ painting."

There was something ominously inviting about Dorian's face. Something that the painter didn't trust.

Basil let go of Dorian's hand.

"Basil?" asked Dorian, head tilted, softly smirking.

Taking a step towards the door, Basil said, "I don't like this."

Dorian clenched his fists, but his grin stayed plastered on his face. "What's there not to like? It's your painting. It's your painting of _me._ "

"Dorian, you're doing something I don't like."

"You seemed to like everything I did last night."

" _Dorian!!_ "

"You know what?" growled Dorian. "Fine. _Fine._ I'll do it myself." And he tore off the covering on his painting.

Basil had to slap both hands onto his mouth to keep his cry from being heard. The painting Dorian was showing him was anything but what he had painted- it was a demon of some sort. Basil definitely recognized his brush strokes, his frame, his _signature,_ even, but the face of Dorian Gray was.... hideous. Not only did the wrinkles of age frame his face, the wretched stain of sin and cruelty was embodied in him. Basil's painting of the beautiful man he loved was no longer his painting.

"It's happened," grinned Dorian. "I did it."

"Dorian," the painter gasped. "What _is_ this?"

"All that time ago- all those eighteen months ago, I said I'd trade my soul to be forever young. For this to hold everything that would show on my face." He pointed at the horrendous painting. "And it happened. It _happened,_ Basil. Look at me!"

"I'm looking at you, but it's all wrong!" cried Basil. "This, this _monster_ isn't you. This cheap knockoff is an imitation. A joke. Stop it, Dorian. Please, _stop._ "

Dorian let out a laugh. "This is reality, Basil. And oh, what a great one it is."

"No, it's not!!" Basil grabbed Dorian by his shoulders. "Dorian, this is- this is the work of a demon. The devil."

"If there is a demon or a devil, then they're the one I have to thank for this. They're better than we think."

Basil's grip on Dorian tightened and then was loosened completely. The painter stumbled backwards into a chair and rested his arms on a table nearby. "This is cursed," he muttered to himself. "It's evil. Demonic."

Dorian stopped grinning.

"We have to pray," Basil concluded shakily. "Pray with me, Dorian. It's the only way we can stop this- this madness." He put his hands together and closed his eyes, starting a silent but crazed prayer.

Dorian Gray glanced at the picture, and suddenly an uncontrollable feeling of hatred for Basil Hallward came over him, as though it had been suggested to him by the image on the canvas, whispered into his ear by those grinning lips. He hated Basil. He utterly _despised_ Basil. Dorian looked around to room for something to do, either at all or to the painter, he didn't care.

And that's when his eyes fell on a silver knife, lying on a chest a few yards behind Basil, caught his eyes.

_That's it,_ he thought to himself, although whether it was the painting or himself, he didn't know. _That'll shut him up for good._

Dorian slowly walked towards the knife, careful not to make the praying Basil suspicious of anything. When his hand wrapped around the cold handle, Dorian Gray felt a burst of energy, energy that was fueled by his loathing. His head snapped to face the other man, whose head was still lowered in prayer. This was the moment.

Basil Hallward would regret everything.

Dorian Gray lunged at the praying man, knife raised to the sky.

Suddenly, he hit something on the floor, and it caused him to stumble. He could only hope that the sound it made didn't disturb Basil.

He had no such luck; Basil's eyes shot open and he whipped around, afraid Dorian had gotten hurt. He had definitely not expected to see the love of his life raising a knife to stab him.

Once again, Basil let out a cry of pure terror. He raised his hands, doing his best to stop Dorian. Thankfully, his hand grabbed the other's stabbing wrist, stopping the impact. Basil's whole body had turned around, and he had been pinned to the small table by one of Dorian's soft yet murderous hands. Dorian was leaning over him, in a way that make Basil think of the night before. Dorian had hovered over him then, eyes searching everywhere. He had been sure to not cross any boundaries, he hadn't done anything Basil didn't want. His eyes had made him feel safe. Basil's mind was shot back only two years ago, when Dorian had looked at him with his innocent, loving eyes. To last night, when Dorian had looked at him with his hooded eyes, filled with pleasure. But now, Dorian, his beloved Dorian Gray, was looking at him with the most terrifying face he had ever seen. Even more than the portrait. What had happened? Dorian had loved him just last night. What had _happened?_

_No,_ Basil thought to himself. Dorian Gray had never loved him. Last night was a ruse. A joke. Seduction used to get Basil to shut up. Dorian had taken advantage of him. Basil struggled with Dorian as he felt a tear form in his eye. No. He might have wanted to cry, to sob, to wail, but he couldn't do that. Not now. Not when the man he loved was trying to kill him.

The two struggled for a while. Basil's grip on Dorian's wrist unfortunately slipped. The knife shot down, with Dorian's hand attached, but the painter managed to move to the side just in time, only getting a gash along his cheekbone. The knife got stuck in the table, and that gave Basil a few extra seconds to scramble to his feet and dash towards the door.

With a cry of frustration, Dorian managed to pull the knife out of the table. He ran towards Basil, who was halfway to the door, and slashed at him as roughly as he could, missing each time. Basil tripped on something he didn't care to identify, and he got up as soon as possible. Suddenly, he felt a knife graze the back of his neck, and he ran for his life.

The door was opened.

Fortunately, Dorian seemed to trip on the exact same thing right as Basil fell into the hallway. The painter looked behind him to catch a final glimpse of Dorian. It might not have been the smartest idea, but he saw Dorian writhing in pain on the floor. As he had fell, the knife cut a gash into his hip. A deep one.

Dorian cried out. Then he looked straight up at Basil. " _You,_ " he growled, his face still full of murderous intent. Basil scrambled to his feet. "If you make it out, and you tell anyone- _anyone-_ I'll get everyone you know, and save you for last."

Basil Hallward had never run so fast in his life

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh what do y'all think
> 
> Also: there is a line in here directly quoted from the book. Its "Dorian Gray glanced at the picture, and suddenly an uncontrollable feeling of hatred for Basil Hallward came over him, as though it had been suggested to him by the image on the canvas. whispered into his ear by those grinning lips." bc i honestly couldnt have described this better


End file.
